


Odyssey to the unknown

by Rezakeene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezakeene/pseuds/Rezakeene
Summary: Voldemort held more secrets than Dumbledore predicted. When things didn’t go according to the plan how far a death eater will go to preserve his hidden treasure?





	1. A new master

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and most of the situations of the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling - I do not intend to make any profit from this.

_A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:_

_"_ _Avada Kedavra!"_

_"_ _Expelliarmus!"_

_The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided._

Harry's eyes widened seeing the jet of green light that started to engulf the golden sparks. The red light from his spell had been splattered across without any traces.

"Harry," shouted Hermione throwing herself over Harry, pushing both of them away from the danger before the green light reached its target.

"Protected again by a mudblood," Voldemort sneered at Harry sauntering towards the pair as they huddled on the ground. "But not anymore." Voldemort then brandished the wand in his hand at Hermione and screamed, "Avada Kedavra." She ducked to the other side pulling Harry with her to escape the spell. Before Harry could react, Voldemort's voice boomed, "Expelliarmus." To everyone's shock, Draco Malfoy's wand resting in between Harry's fingers flew away landing into Voldemort's extended arm. "At last defeated by your own spell."

Harry's heart-wrenching scream reverberated in the surroundings. He looked dejectedly as Voldemort stood with two wands in both of his hands with a menacing gleam shining in his scarlet slits.

A burst of laughter erupted from his mouth sounding like a deafening hiss. The boy-who-lived looked hopelessly at his two best friends as tears started to flow down his face. "Do you think that old fool knew all my secrets? I don't think so, Harry Potter. Now the prophecy comes true as I stand as the true master of the Elder wand and only one of us is going to live."

The green light hadn't left Voldemort's wand, all the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army rushed towards Harry, triggering the Death Eaters to start their own onslaught. Spells were flying everywhere and screams overwhelmed the atmosphere.

In the midst of this utter chaos, no one noticed a family of three shying away. Both the parents shielded their only son pulling him into their safety, while the son only had eyes for the girl carrying out glorious combat, fighting her way through the chaos trying to bring justice in what she believed.

All of a sudden, everything stopped.

"HARRY!"

A shrill cry erupted, penetrating the silence that seemed to have pervaded at the abrupt halt. The crowd parted revealing a devastating sight to the light side.

The boy-who-lived laid still on the floor. With his two best friends kneeling beside him, he remained motionless.

"Harry Potter's dead." Voldemort's words echoed into the sky. "I'm the master of the Elder wand. I accomplished the task no wizard or witch had ever achieved in history. I conquered death."

His proclaims quivered the hearts of every person who fought for the chosen one as he remained still on the floor.

"Kneel before the master of the death."

The Death Eaters burst into a loud cheer praising Voldemort's victory over his nemesis. He stepped towards his followers who bowed in front of their leader and picked up the closest one with his arms. "My dear followers, rejoice in your master's victory!" The shouts echoed in the ruined castle. "There's no one in the world who would be able to challenge my power, anymore. We have lost a legion of magical blood today. I value each and every one of you out there with pure magical blood flowing in their veins. Come, join me. Your Lord will forgive all your sins and grant a place at his feet." His ruby red eyes narrowed into slits as his focus shifted towards Hermione Granger. "Let's join our hands together and purge out all the bad blood that has flown into our noble world."

Ron Weasley rose to his height and stood in front of his best friend providing a shield. Ignoring the sting of tears as they poured down his face, he lunged towards Voldemort, only to be stopped by the girl who followed Harry to the end of the world, trying to keep both of them alive. Hermione held a tight grip on Ron's shoulder as she fought her own tears. Ron halted in his step holding tightly onto Hermione's support and screamed at the horror who took Harry Potter's life. "You're nothing but a murderer. You killed an innocent child who was just trying to do some good."

Hermione's blood-red eyes gleamed in the orange rays of dawn as she raised her chin looking directly at the darkest wizard of their times. Clasping her best friend's hand, she strode forward. "We may have lost Harry today, but you cannot kill the hope he ignited in all of us. He's the bravest, kindest, and the greatest wizard that has ever walked this earth. He tried to defend us until the moment of his last breath."

One by one, the rest of the remaining order joined them standing as a shield in front of the limp body of the boy-who-lived.

"You can kill all of us. But for every life you take, there'll be ten more joining our cause to carry on this fight against you. You'll be defeated, Voldemort." Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward and joined them as they defended their best friend.

"Enough," Voldemort spat, lifting the Elder wand into the sky. "Now, see what kind of fate befalls on people who chose to walk beside Harry Potter."

Terror ensued as a deadly spell began to form on his thin lips. The rest of the order didn't wait for the spell to commence its damage and began to fire protective spells around them and the hero who had valiantly given his life for their cause. Those who were standing close to Voldemort were the first ones to be affected, as they fell to the ground clutching their stomachs, their cries of anguish resonating into the air. Chaos took its dirty shape as the rest of the order and the death eaters exchanged deadly spells.

Still standing away from the terror that started to batter the standing members of the war, Draco's gaze was still tracing her. Hermione Granger was still alive. She survived this war that had consumed so many others. She managed to survive the battle that had killed the chosen one himself. His nostrils flared and he bit back a harsh curse, as her flaming amber eyes roved among people, finally coming to a halt as she met his gaze.

If eyes could kill, Draco would've sworn he would be burning up into flames by now. Looking at the disgust and hate pouring out of her eyes, his anger rose to insurmountable levels. If he had a wand in his hand at that moment, he was sure he would've unleashed all the fury bottled up in him to destroy the mudblood.

A grasp on Draco's wrist urged him to move but his eyes remained fixed on the woman unleashing her fury with her wand. Anger boiled in Draco, looking at her. Those amber eyes that once showered him with love now bore the wrath that threatened to bring down the Dark Lord himself. She wasn't the Hermione he knew once and those weren't the eyes that called to him in love.

"Come on, Draco. We have to get out of here." His mother's urgent whisper gave Draco the nudge. "Come on, behind this pillar, now."

Moving behind the pillar he took a sharp breath and collected his thoughts. Dismissing all the unimportant thoughts about the insignificant witch, he looked at his parents. "It's not safe. You both have to get out of here." His gaze wandered to their hands and sighed. None of them carried a wand. All their defenses were lost somewhere in the castle and now is not the time to go and look for them.

"We're not leaving you here alone," Narcissa spoke with determination.

"There is nothing to fear, mother. We won. Potter's dead." Draco gritted his teeth looking at her, who was still continuing the battle with fervor, despite blood oozing from her cheek. "There is no need to run anymore," he sneered throwing a look over his shoulder. "From those mudbloods or blood traitors."

"Watch out." Narcissa pulled Draco to a side as an unknown spell whooshed past their ears.

He jolted to the violent reality around him. His eyes fell on his father, who was on the floor, clutching his right arm. He quickly tore a part of his coat and applied pressure on the affected area as the red liquid started to stain the robes of pureblood who once controlled the strings of the Wizarding world. "Mother, you have to leave. Take father with you. I'll follow you."

"No." Lucius' voice strained through his pain. "We have to stay here. We've disappointed him once. We can't take the risk now."

"Lucius, please." Narcissa sagged down taking the support of the wall. "Listen to me. Draco will take care of it."

"This is not the appropriate time for running away. This is a very crucial moment, Cissa. Dark Lord's the ultimate Victor. This is what we were all waiting for. This is an opportunity for us to gain back the favor we lost." Lucius hissed through ragged breaths. Draco looked at his father as he struggled to stand. "Draco take me to him. Malfoys will attain the preeminent position once they held. Dark Lord would easily forgive all our mistakes and give us that coveted position if he recognized our unerring loyalty for him."

Draco couldn't immediately decide if that was the right thing to do. Their family was still in danger. For all he knew, the dark lord thinks his mother lied to him about Harry Potter's death. She risked the dark lord's return to power and in the eyes of that man, she had committed treason. Even if their family gained back the favor once they held, Narcissa would be punished for what she did. Dragging him from his thoughts, a terrifying silence beckoned the family.

The family turned to look at the spectacle as the order now lay on the floor with hope completely lost. Voldemort's long strides reached the muggle-born who now laid close to the motionless body of the chosen one with a dejected look on her face. The dark lord pressed his bare toe into her cheek, making her wince. Shivers crept up Draco's spine looking at her in that helpless state. There was a time when he would've at least thought of helping her but now he only had contempt.

Draco pried his eyes from her and looked to the other order members, wondering why no one else was trying to save her. He saw Ronald Weasley lying only a few meters away completely drenched in blood. He saw Professor McGonagall lay sagged on a standing pillar with a dejected look in her eyes. While Kingsley Shacklebolt was nowhere to be seen, there were a few redheads sprawled on the ground, completely subdued. But one thing was common among them; all of them had their wands tightly gripped in their hands and had a look of utter determination in them.

With a wave of his skeletal hand, Voldemort hushed his followers calling them to stand behind him. As every obedient follower strolled into their Master's shadow, Lucius urged Draco gesturing to follow their lead. Draco's eyes darted to the scene just beyond the gazes and slowly understanding dawned in his eyes. He looked towards his mother and a solution started to form in his mind. If successful, it would not only save Narcissa's life but also the life of the most important person in his life. He shook his head and quickly moved his mother further away from the commotion.

"Mother, we don't have much time. I agree with father. This is the time we need to prove our loyalties. If we run now, the dark lord would drag us out and destroy our family."

Narcissa gave a stoic nod, trying to understand what her son was conveying. Mother and son duo shared an understanding look while Lucius urged them.

"Then what are we doing here?. We need to be there, on his side."

"Lucius." Narcissa held her husband's arm looking at him. "You know I can't come with you. It's not safe for our family."

"Yes, father. Dark Lord shouldn't know about mother."

"What do you mean, Cissa?"

"There isn't much time. Draco, make haste."

He followed his mother's advice and closed his eyes summoning his house-elf while securing the area around them with a Muffliato. An elf appeared with a pop looking around her with a bewildered expression. As soon as her eyes fell on Draco she rushed to them.

"Master's safe. Vinny was worried."

Lucius looked at the situation with confusion while Draco and Narcissa hurried around him. "What's happening?"

"Not now, Lucius. Draco will explain everything to you." She then turned to the elf and bent lower. "Fetch a vial of polyjuice potion."

"Mother…"

Draco immediately understood what needs to be done. As soon as the elf popped out of the place, he started to look around. He found a girl on the floor with her neck twisted at a certain angle. Seeing the short gasps, Draco knew she didn't have much time.

"She'll do." Narcissa patted Draco's shoulder and placed a small vial in his hands.

Draco turned around to see his mother holding the elf's hand who'd brought in the requested vial. "Be safe, mother."

"You better have a good explanation for this, Cissa."

She shared a concerned glance with the two most important men in her life and turned to the elf. "Take us away."

Draco's heart raced as he saw his mother whisked away from the spot. The weight of the current situation started to sit on his shoulders. He took a step from their safe location towards the spectacle that was happening in the background. A chill ran down his spine as he saw the Dark Lord loomed over the surviving members of the order of the phoenix.

"Won't you know when to stop fighting. You've lost. Harry Potter's dead. It's a pity that you're of inferior birth. You would have made a good follower."

Draco shook off the dread that began to spread across his chest looking at the girl who was called the brightest witch of their age. The sheer brilliance of such a celebrated mind was now splattered on the ground. If only she chose to listen to him, she would've been safe.

"Now, how do we make an example of you?" Voldemort hissed bending over her cowering form. "Look at the determination in you. It's impressive. I would've loved to duel you if you even had a single drop of magical blood in you. Pity." With a wave of his hand, Hermione Granger rose into the air letting a painful cry. He pointed the Elder wand at her and yelled, "Crucio."

Hermione Granger writhed under the intensity of the curse as she fell to the ground, but Draco saw her eyes scamper off towards Harry Potter even under that intense pain. Looking through the gaps, Draco stood there waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"You don't deserve Lord Voldemort's merciful death." Voldemort loomed over Hermione as she panted from breathlessness. "But my followers need to rejoice in my victory. We don't need your wails interrupting our celebrations." A loud cheer erupted from the death eaters at those words. "That's why I'm granting you a peaceful death."

Draco didn't realize Hermione was looking directly at him until his gaze met hers. He couldn't exactly place what she was trying to tell her with those penetrating gazes but his heart clenched realizing this would be the last time those amber eyes will look at him with any kind of emotion. He hated her for what she did – this was the girl who looked into his heart and also the one who crushed it. He didn't know what he wished for her but it wasn't this.

As Voldemort brandished his wand, the deadly spell forming on his lips, Hermione Granger counter-attacked with an 'Expelliarmus' slashing her own wand in the air. To Lord Voldemort's utter dismay, both the wands flew off his bony fingers, falling into Hermione's outstretched fingers. Before he understood what was happening, she yelled with all her might throwing herself onto Harry Potter. "Now, Ron."

With everyone witnessing, Ron Weasley engulfed all three of them and vanished into thin air, leaving a whooshing sound behind. Before anyone could realize the atmosphere was permeated with the sounds of disapparating people, leaving Dark Lord and his followers in a state of shock. Left alone amidst the ruins of Hogwarts only with his followers, the Dark Lord let out an ear-splitting scream.

Draco and Lucius shared glances at the sudden turnout of the events. As deafening scream continued, Draco instinctively reached to close his ears as one of the death eaters lost their lives to Voldemort's wrath.

"My lord, order me. I'll bring those wretched people to your feet."

Draco tilted his head to see who would offer such a foolish piece of advice.

"Silence." The dark lord seethed at Rodolphous and shoved him away with his hand.

Draco could see the anger in Voldemort's eyes. No one realized the importance of the piece of wood in his hands, until now. Though Draco never believed the silly stories of Deathly hallows, Elder wand was a coveted item. Now it's in the hands of a person the Dark Lord didn't even consider to be worthy of wielding magic. Draco expected the Dark Lord to unleash his fury but a cold smile graced his face bewildering him.

"Cowards," he hissed. "Let the mudblood return to the hole she belongs to. She'll be begging for death once I capture her." He turned towards his followers and spread his arms. "Come now, it's time for you to properly celebrate your lord's victory."

"Draco, we need to be there." Lucius urged Draco as howls of victorious laughter erupted from the death eaters.

Draco pried his eyes from the scene and scampered to the girl who was on the verge of her life. His fingers shivered as he tried to uncork the vial his mother gave him. He added the strand of hair keeping an eye on her movements. He didn't know who she was – but she looked strong. Her eyes were closed and her pulse was weak. Draco tried to gather courage that has evaded him since he was branded with the Dark Lord's mark on his arm. The girl's eyes fluttered and Draco urged to pour the potion down her throat. He held her neck upright, letting the potion flow through her gut. He let her body slid down as her form started to morph.

His stomach churned looking at an image he never thought he would witness in his life. His mother lying in a pool of blood and hanging on to that tiny thread of life – it was unbearable for him. Forgetting the circumstances momentarily he reached for the wand to rid her free of her pain but a long pale hand stopped him.

"Draco, I was wondering where you had been?"

Draco jumped from his place as the dread settled in his gut.

"My lord!" He lowered his wand his eyes turning to the body on the floor. "I'm sorry, they escaped."

"Tragic outcome, indeed. But not for long. Today Harry Potter's finally dead and it's a reason celebrate." Voldemort cocked his head to a side and raised a browless eye at the woman on the ground. "Narcissa."

"Yes, my lord. My mother, she lost her life." Draco tried his best to mask his expressions. The man in front of him wasn't his old headmaster who would forgive him for his lack of courage.

"Not yet, Draco." He lifted his skeletal hand towards Draco and the latter took a step back unable to understand the gesture. "Your wand. The mudblood has the audacity to take my wand." Draco's eyes widened and he squirmed incomfortable under Voldemort's stern gaze. "Not to worry - she'll suffer for her stupid act."

"Of course, my lord."

"Rennervate."

The next moment was unbearable for both the Malfoys, as they watched Narcissa screaming and writhing on the floor. She was hit by a curse after curse as the poor girl screamed holding onto that last bit of her life. Draco looked at the action mutely reminding himself that it was not his mother.

"Draco, take care of her for me."

Draco's eyes wandered between the wand in Voldemort's skeletal hand and the girl lying on the floor. He couldn't shake off the fear as his fingers trembled as he reached for the wand.

"My Lord, I would like that honor." Lucius limped to the stand by Draco stopping him. "Let me show how we are your still your most loyal followers." Voldemort continued to look with an amused expression. "Narcissa betrayed you and she doesn't have the right to be a Malfoy anymore."

"No, you may not."

Lucius stood there taken aback. "Master?"

"Your lust for power amuses me, Lucius. But I don't need you anymore. Malfoys have been playing with my trust in them and I've already given you many chances." Without any further word, Voldemort swiveled the wand at Lucius and uttered the killing curse.

As Lucius Malfoy fell to the floor with his wide eyes, Draco dropped to the floor desperate to catch him. As he held his father's lifeless body in his hands, Draco felt the whole world came crashing down on him.

"Now, Draco. Do I have your undying loyalty? If yes, prove it to me."

Voldemort tossed the wand at Draco and challenged him.

Draco didn't know what to do. He cannot do anything for his father but there are two more lives that are dependent on him and him being courageous. With shaky hands he reached for the wand. Looking at his father's face, he pointed the wand at the girl who could've been already dead. "Avada Kedavra."

"I know you could do it, Draco. I think you'll prove to be the most loyal servant of mine."

He didn't realize how the next moments passed. He didn't acknowledge the drinks shoved down his throat in the name of the celebration. He didn't remember the words the Dark Lord spoke as they gathered at the high table discussing their plans for the futuristic society.

The only things he held close were the pain in the heart and the dirt in his hands where he placed his father to eternal rest in the gardens of their ancient home.

He lost count of the hours as he waited for the first opportunity to rush towards his mother. When the Dark Lord returned to the ministry, Draco immediately disapparated to find his mother. It didn't take him long to find her sitting alone in the darkroom of their cottage on the outskirts of London.

"I'm sorry, mother." He dropped to his knees and wept like a child with his face in her lap. "I couldn't save him."

"Ssh, Draco. You did what you had to do." From her hoarse voice, he realized she already knew about the tragedy. He never knew how they understood each other but he came to acknowledge the bond between them was stronger than they let it show. She brushed his hair trying to calm him. The bond between his parents was something beyond his imagination and she must've felt when his father breathed his last. "Lucius and I understand."

"I couldn't even give you a chance to say goodbye. Dark Lord ordered me to bury both of you. I'm not the son you deserve. I'm a monster."

She stroked his cheek making him look at her. Her red eyes told her all he needed to hear. "You are and will be the most important piece that holds my life together. You need to be strong. Things are dire for us, now. Voldemort had taken Lucius from me but I won't let him take you or my granddaughter away."

There was a small cooing sound and Draco's eyes shot up to the small bundle he didn't realize she was holding. He gently took the babe into his arms and moved the blanket away to look at the bright brown eyes.

"Rose". His voice made her smile and her eyes twinkled with happiness at the sight of her father. He pushed the blond curls away from her face to stroke her cheek. The cooing sounds echoed in the small cottage as the tiny babe reached for him with her small fists. He pressed his lips to her forehead and fell to the ground holding her close to his heart. The last thing he knew was his mother pulling both of them close as the darkness took over his senses.


	2. Only a thorn can defend the rose

Odyssey to the unknown

Only a thorn can defend the rose

* * *

"Another!"

He lashed out the whip and loud screams permeated the dungeons as the man in chains wailed at the top of his lungs.

"Not strong enough. In this way, we won't be getting any answers, Macnair."

"If you're not confident about my skills, do it yourself, Lestrange." Macnair sneered at Rodolphus Lestrange and threw the whip at him. Leaving the affairs to his colleague, he walked to the exits only to stop when the whip curled around his legs and he was jerked back with force.

"Is that how you speak to your superiors?" Rodolphus lifted him off the floor by his collar and pushed him towards their prisoner. "Now, do your job. We need to have those answers soon."

"Why can't we just use the torture curse. That would've been much easier." Macnair complained as he landed another lash on the chained man.

"We'll get there. Why waste magic if we can get the work done with simple means…" Rodolphus trailed off as he heard voices nearby. He looked at Macnair with horrified eyes. "Its time. I think they're here. You wasted precious time and now you will face the consequences."

"Indeed, Lestrange. You both will face the consequences." Dolohov sauntered in laughing at their failure. "You've become a bunch of losers who couldn't even get a word out of this piece of shit."

"Mind your language, Antonin. Remember who you would be reporting to." Roldolphus Lestrange advanced towards him and poked his wand into his neck. "I'm still your superior."

Dolohov's expression turned sour and he nodded quietly.

"Get him out of the chains and bring him upstairs." With a flourish of his wand, Rodolphus Lestrange exited the Dungeons leaving the other two to deal with the situation.

"Pompous arse," Macnair pulled the man out of chains and unceremoniously dropped him to the ground. "He's too stupid to realize his tactics only work in front of us. Dark Lord doesn't even care for him."

Dolohov snorted pulling his wand out. "If not for that runt of his nephew I would've left him to die at the battle in Birmingham."

"I kicked his unconscious body quite a few times," Macnair said following Dolohov as they levitated the body up the dungeons into the main halls of the Malfoy Manor. "I hate him. He's not powerful - not strong. Just because he's close to powerful people, he thinks he can order us around."

"Sounds strange - calling that little Malfoy powerful." Dolohov shook his head trying to get rid of a picture he had seen not so long ago on the battlefield. "But it's true. Trust me. I've seen that boy casting a spell that turned an arm inside out. I don't know who was it on the receiving side but I couldn't help but feel sorry."

"Something changed in him that day."

"I remember," Macnair agreed. "He didn't shed a tear the whole time when the Dark Lord was celebrating."

"Lucius and Narcissa had always been egocentric bastards; I always thought he would be the same, but it turns out, I'm wrong."

There were people already gathered at the high table as Macanair and Dolohov entered. Their eyes widened as they saw an unexpected person standing at the head of the table. They dropped the load on the table and walked towards the dark lord's most loyal follower.

"We didn't know you were coming, Madame Lestrange."

"My presence should not affect your treatment towards your superiors, Macnair." She trotted over to the place where the pair were standing and snorted. "I've given you one task and yet you fail such a simple one. Pity, both of you. Now, stand back and see how an expert works."

As they scampered back, they noticed another one shadowing Bellatrix and they shivered as his icy cold gaze met theirs.

"Draco, come forward."

The man took off his hood revealing the platinum blond hair and his trademark sneer, making their prisoner let out another scream.

"Oh! It seems your reputation precedes you, dear nephew," Bellatrix chuckled as she moved closer to their prisoner. "Your face is familiar and the red hair tells me you're a Weasley. What's his name again?"

Dolohov and Macnair looked at each other and scratched their heads mumbling their guesses.

"Pathetic. For the first time, you manage to catch someone of moderate importance and you didn't even get to know their name." She pins her husband with a stern gaze.

There were snickers from around the table as Rodolphus shoots angry glares at his wife.

"He's Percy Weasley, Aunt Bella. He was working under Fudge."

"Thank you, Draco. Fudge you say?" Bellatrix pondered. "That bumbling idiot was good for nothing. Is he still working with the ministry?"

"Yes, Bella." Rodolphus tried to gain his wife's attention. "We tried to get rid of Fudge when he failed to acquire the details on the Paris raid, but young Malfoy here said he might be useful in some negotiations, and spoiled all our plans."

"I see." Bellatrix gave a thoughtful expression. "Fudge is a sleaze but he does have a crude sense of business. He's useful in handling unpleasant business transactions, so leave him be. As long as he's loyal, he can live. Now, where were we?" She reached the prisoner and placed her wand under his chin lifting his face to look into his eyes. "My master doesn't like spilling magical blood. I, on the other hand, quite enjoy this little game of cat and mouse, but I'm bound to my master's wishes, so I promise, if you tell me the whereabouts of Harry Potter's mudblood, I'll spare your life. I'll even let you run back to your weasel family or what's left of it."

When there was no answer, Bellatrix gestured Draco to come forward. Placing Draco in the prisoner's line of sight, Bellatrix shot a curse directly at his heart. Percy Weasley's eyes shot wide open and screamed as his eyes landed on his captor.

"You were dead. My mother blasted you into oblivion."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Percy. "You thought a stupid spell would kill me. I'm my master's most loyal servant and he'll never let me die. By the way, speaking of killing me, how is Molly dear?" Percy gritted his teeth and tried to lunge at her with is tied up hands. "Oh, right? She died. I forgot." She winked mockingly. "Too bad, I couldn't do it myself. The dark lord wasn't too happy with how she treated me last time, so he kindly repaid the favor."

"You bitch!" Percy Weasley yelled.

"Doesn't your family learn another swear word?" She looked at the clock on the wall and her expression turned stern. "Enough jokes," she pushed the wand under his neck and whispered. "Weasleys are important to us. They're one of the sacred 28 families, unlike the Potters. And as I said I don't want to kill you." She moved back and let Percy's eyes take in the determination in her nephew's eyes.

"Did you see that fire in his eyes?" She then circled Draco running her fingers on his arms. She then pressed her lips to his cheek and grazed it with her teeth. "He won't lay a hand on your dirty body nor he'll spare you a generous thought when he's working on you." She surrounded him with her arms and ran her tongue on the place where her teeth marked. "It's arousing to just see him working."

Draco remained emotionless while his aunt sang his praises and did forbidden things to his body.

"Bella," Rodolphus interfered by clearing his throat. "We don't have time. Better get on with the task."

Bellatrix pressed her body close to Draco's one last time and stepped back. "My dear husband is indeed true. It seems Mr. Weasley wants to experience your torture first hand. Draco, please oblige."

Percy Weasley's attention remained on the stoic face of Draco Malfoy. His presence seemed to create more effect than Bellatrix's words. He stood there trying to fend away the fear, but it wasn't working. As a last resort, he raised his chin to state his defiance, only to wince when a sharp pain ran through his body.

Bellatrix closed her ears with exasperation. "His screams are annoying me. Silence him and extract that information."

Draco stepped in advancing towards the red-haired man. The latter's eyes widened as the Draco raised his wand and pointed at his head. Rodolphus and Macnair closed their ears expecting an ear wrenching scream but nothing came. They waited another moment and opened their eyes to see Draco extracting a silver thread from the temple of Percy Weasley, while the latter's eyes were glazed over. There was blood pouring down his ears and nose and Percy was on the verge of losing his consciousness.

"Excellent." Bellatrix took the strand into her hand and examined it with an appraised smile. She then proceeded to hold Percy Weasley's chin in her hands and spoke to the people assembled around the table. "Legilimency is for fools and far too many people have trained themselves in Occlumency. This is a special spell mastered by my dear nephew, which lets him pick the memories we need directly. Very useful indeed."

Draco kept his wand trained on their prisoner while Bellatrix swished the silver strand around with her wand. It morphed into a screen and the memory played in front of them.

The picture wasn't clear as if someone has tampered with it. But they still could make out forms of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonagall. They were surrounded by many other faces but they couldn't identify any of them. But there was one thing on that screen that caught everyone's eye. The unmistakable silhouette of their old school.

Unknown to everyone's curious gaze Draco's eyes keenly searched for a bushy mane that he could recognize from anywhere. But her presence evaded him. He tried to track her whereabouts since she disappeared with Potter's body – sometimes driven by Dark Lord's orders – sometimes by his own heart. But there wasn't a single clue of the new master of the Elder Wand.

"No mudblood? What a pity?" Bellatrix let out a dramatic sigh.

"Hogwarts? But, how is that possible?" Draco looked at Percy.

"Yes, how is it possible?" Bellatrix looked at the man in chains. "What're you trying to say, Weasley?"

Invisible chains appeared around Percy's neck and started to choke him. Bellatrix cast a silencing charm on him with an exasperated look. His muted screams were ignored by most of the gathered audience as they started to share their own understanding of why Hogwarts was chosen by the surviving members of the order of the phoenix.

"Silence." Bellatrix's ire was reaching higher levels. "This isn't working. Try another memory."

Draco nodded and readied his wand, but before he could cast the spell, the latter gritted his teeth. Before they realized what was happening there was foam coming out of Percy Weasley's mouth and he trembled to the ground within a minute.

Draco with wide eyes took a step back trying to analyze the situation. As soon as the twitching of his body stopped, he bent down and checked for a pulse.

"Dead." He declared to the room that turned silent at his Percy Weasley's abrupt actions.

"What is this magic?" Dolohov whispered edging Macnair. "Do you think this was young Malfoy's work again?"

"At this point, I'm not sure. That little runt had been training with Dark Lord himself who knows what he could do."

"Draco, why did you kill that boy?" Rodolphus stormed at Draco. "Bella was trying to get information. Are you afraid that he'll reveal something that you want to hide?"

"He killed himself using a muggle poison. They carry it as a fake tooth. Biting on them will give an easy and immediate death." Draco explained and looked at Rodolphuous. "Everyone who knows me also knows that I hate granting my prisoners an easy death. And if you're really talking about secrets, maybe Aunt Bella should know about your weekly visits to a certain muggle place in London."

When Rodolphuos started to protest as snickers erupted at Draco's words, Bellatrix approached her husband and placed a finger on his lips. "Ssh, husband. You can save the talks about those visits for later – you know when Dark Lord returns." Laughing loudly at her husband's horrified expression she sauntered towards the limp form of their prisoner. "Another wasted opportunity."

She then pointed her wand at Weasley's body and cast an explosion charm spraying the place with his insides. Except for Draco, everyone screamed as they were now drenched in blood and flesh.

"Silence. I already told you, I hate screaming." She looked at her nephew who stood there stoically. "You know what you need to do. I need a detailed report on Hogwarts' securities and arrangements."

"I'd like to take a few people with me this time," Draco asked ignoring the blood dripping from his hair.

"Oh, Draco," she came closer and vanished the blood from his clothes and hair. When she came to his body she paused on the scar peeking out of his shirt and the red stain on it. She started rubbing it – spreading it into his skin. "Pick anyone from here. Most of them have forgotten their duties."

"No one from here. I was thinking of Zabini and Parkinson."

"Why them?"

"No particular reason. They went to Hogwarts with me so their memories of that place are more synchronous with mine. They'll understand without explaining each and every word."

"I can't argue with that. Take whoever you want." With one last kiss to his blood-smeared chest, she gave him a nudge towards the exit, pushing him out of the doors.

* * *

As soon as he landed in the middle of a well-groomed garden, Draco let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding. He took a moment to steady himself while giving a once over at his surroundings. There was nothing out of place, and with a sigh of relief, he walked towards the door. He lifted his hand to knock but to his shock, it was already open.

A chill crept up his spine. He drew his wand and cast a nonverbal spell trying to sense any human presence in the home. "_Homenium Revelio."_

The spell said there was no one inside. Forgetting his disheveled stare, he rushed inside and started checking for any signs of struggle. He couldn't find anything. Everything was perfect in its own place, yet the people who-re supposed to be living within the walls were missing.

At the same moment, the door creaked and Draco spun around poised to disarm the intruder. Next thing he knew, the wand he was holding tight was whisked away from him and landed in a tiny arm.

"Rose!" Draco took a few hurried steps towards the little person. Changing his expression of relief into a stern one, he stood in front of her and folded hands. "Did you just summon my wand?"

Ignoring her father's stern stance, she ran forward and hugged his knees. "Papa."

Draco's shoulders slumped and he slid down to the little girl's height. "What are you doing outside and where's grandmother?"

She gestured his father to come closer. "I was hitting squirrels," she whispered in his ear. "And I even got to use a wand."

"Squirrels?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Does Grandmother know about this?"

"You worry too much Draco. Rose and I are just practicing a few stunning spells."

Draco looked at the newcomer with concern. "Is everything alright, mother?" He lifted his little girl to his shoulders and approached his mother. Seeing how proudly the Malfoy matriarch stood there, Draco's suspicion rose. "May I ask why do you look so happy."

"She's casting stunners at the age of three, Draco. I'm just a proud grandmo..." Her answer trailed off as Narcissa's gaze dropped to his bloodied shirt.

Draco caught her fingers and shook his head. "Not mine."

Narcissa gulped and shook her head. She brushed his cheek and asked. "You're early? We weren't expecting you until tomorrow." She then called for Rose to come down from her Dad's shoulders but the little girl shook her head making her curly pigtails bounce around.

"Another mission came up."

"Oh," Narcissa nodded with contemplation. "Come on, Rose. Let's show your papa the new book you got."

She nodded enthusiastically - jumped down and ran towards her room. Draco observed the little girl's retreating form with a lurch in his heart. She began to look like her mother and her similarities with her mother's interests are becoming more and more evident as the years passed by.

"I'm going to kill her." Narcissa managed to wipe the bloody stain on his chest with a quick wave of her wand. "I don't care she became more twisted after Dark Lord revived her – but this is just atrocious. I cannot forgive Bella for subjecting you to this kind of torture."

"Rose just summoned my wand, non-verbally." Draco halted his mother's actions, bringing her attention to other important matters. "Did she do that before?"

"Her magic is getting stronger." Narcissa gave a proud smile moving into the home. "It's hardly surprising given who her parents are." Draco stiffened at her mother's comment. He knows it wasn't the first time nor it wouldn't be the last. While he tried to ignore Hermione Granger's impact on their lives, his mother seemed to have different plans. She never left any opportunity to reiterate Hermione Granger's role in Rose's life. "You didn't tell me where you were going?"

"Hogwarts. A lead on resistan…" Draco trailed off as a loud thud followed by yelp sounded from Rose's room.

Draco wasted no time as he rushed towards the commotion only to find his daughter fighting to win a tug of war.

"Little miss should let Vinny help." The house-elf held a tight grip on a large tome while Rose was trying with all her strength to take it into her arms. "The book is too large for little miss' hands. Vinny was so sad when Vinny couldn't help little miss when she dropped it on her feet."

"Rose, come here." Draco crouched on his knees and asked her to come closer.

She shook her head ignoring the fat tears falling down her cheeks. "I'll do it myself."

"You might as well let it go, Vinny. She's not going to give up. She maybe a three-year-old but her determination is on the same level as her father." Narcissa smirked when the book landed in Rose's hands and the elf was pushed to the far end of the room with a sudden surge. "See, I told you. She's getting stronger day by day." Rose sported a smile of triumph very similar to her father as she wobbled under the weight of the book. Draco with a sigh walked to her and sat down beside her digging into the book. As Rose pointed to the pictures in the book, he started to slowly forget the strain the day had brought in.

"Draco, when you see her. Try and talk to her first, before making any decision." Narcissa said still standing at the door looking at the pair.

Seeing the little girl was busy trying to read the words far beyond her age-level, Draco's attention turned to his mother. "I don't think you need to worry about that. For all we know, she might be already dead. Dark Lord has been searching for her since that fateful day yet there's no clue about her whereabouts."

"Don't say that. She's exceptional just like you. Like how you've managed to conceal us, I'm sure she had done the same. I also believe that you might the only one who can find her."

Draco immediately cast a Muffliato around Rose and turned to his mother. "I don't have any interest in talking to that woman."

"Draco. She's Rose's mother and one day she might need her."

"I'm sorry, mother. Rose doesn't need anyone else. Especially, she doesn't need a cold heartless witch who abandoned their own child as soon as they were born. I'd really appreciate it if we never discussed this."

Draco removed the charm and pulled Rose together, ignoring his mother's concerned gaze. Hermione Granger was a part of his past life that he desperately wanted to forget but the universe itself seemed to be planning against it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you, everyone, for all the support. I will try my best to keep your interest as we further explore the story. The story is unbeta'ed and I solely take responsibility for all the mistakes.


	3. The place where it all began

Odyssey to the unknown

The place where it all began

* * *

"He's one of the greats and everything but that statue is nothing but hideous. Given his importance, the least he could do was choose the attire properly."

"Come on, Pans. Only you could talk about Salazar Slytherin's fashion sense."

"I could care less about Slytherin, Blaise. For all I know, it could be a statue of a house-elf. I was talking about Draco. He was the one who commissioned this hideous monstrosity to be placed at the entrance of Hogwarts. Did you know he stayed with the sculptor day and night and helped him create this." Pansy shuddered as she looked at the long stone snakes surrounding the statue of Salazar Slytherin. "It's horrendous."

"I agree. The snakes are an unnecessary addition." Blaise tapped his chin with his finger. "Anyway, did he tell you anything about this mission?"

"Oh yes, Draco Malfoy just loves to share, doesn't he?"

"Well he did it back in our sixth year, so one might assume he did it now. You were the only one who knew, he was marked."

"Come on, Blaise. He was a randy sixteen-year-old and looking for a release. Between us, being chosen to be a death eater that too at that age was quite an honor. And back then, he was kind of a diva and loved showing off." Pansy snorted transfiguring a rock into a chair and sat down in it.

"It didn't last very long. Didn't it?" said Blaise looking at Pansy. "Draco seemed to have found his release somewhere else. He used to spend a lot of time in the room of requirement. I know he was very focused on his task, but there was something else about that place; which made him oddly content."

Pansy glared at him while Blaise agreed with his statement with a cryptic smile.

"Get over it, Blaise. It's been years. We're not here to play childish games. If you think your little taunt would provoke me, you're sorely mistaken. I was happy that he took care of himself. I couldn't care less about his reasons."

"This new altruistic attitude doesn't suit you, Pans. I know you were dying to know then and I bet you would give anything to get your hands on his secret."

Pansy rolled her eyes but didn't answer. "There are larger things at stake, Blaise and stop amusing yourself that you know him better than me."

"Dear Pansy, I know things about him that'll make your toes curl."

"Keep dreaming, Blaise. We all know what kind of friends you were."

"You don't believe me?. I've seen things, Pansy. He's not the Draco we knew. I don't think he can recognize between a friend or a foe. All he thinks about is the dark lord's word."

Pansy raised an eyebrow as Blaise turned stoic. The Italian's playful expression was gone and he looked like he was hiding a lot of pain.

A pop sounded in their vicinity, and Blaise and Pansy found their object of thoughts walking towards them.

"Here he comes." Pansy plastered a smile on her face at the appearance of her old flame hopped off the makeshift chair. "Draco, long time no see."

Draco stopped a few inches from the statue and glared at them.

"I was surprised to receive your call." Blaise stepped closer to his old friend but kept enough distance to avoid any kind of sudden attack from the latter.

"Surprised?" Draco snapped. "I thought you were interested in raising your rank. If I'm mistaken just say the word. Many people would love such an opportunity."

"I don't know about Blaise. But I would love to get to know about this mission you planned for us."

Draco cut her off with a wave. "Why do you always sulk at this statue. The business is inside Hogwarts."

Without sparing them another word, Draco headed off towards the entrance of the school.

"Blaise, you cover the grounds and kitchens. Pansy, you head towards the Ravenclaw tower and then proceed to the classrooms. You're looking for anything even remotely related to Potter, Dumbledore, Gryffindor or order of the phoenix. It could be a symbol or a sign - if you find it you notify me immediately. Everyone knows not to get in your way but don't hesitate to give them a lesson if they give you trouble."

"What about you, Draco? Where are you going? The abandoned seventh-floor corridor?"

Draco shot him a glare over his shoulder. "You will shut up if you know what's good for you Zabini?"

"What's wrong with you, guys?" Pansy started to say but tripped over a book with a loud thud.

Draco helped Pansy pull herself to her feet. He looked at the obstacle that caused Pansy to trip and tensed.

"This bloody book." Pansy kicked it with all her might.

Blaise cocked an eyebrow at the sight of the title. "Reminds me of Granger. She always had her nose in that book. What do you say, Malfoy?"

"I don't waste my memory to remember useless shite." Draco sneered at the Italian, but couldn't help but take one look at the said book. "Disperse. We'll meet here exactly in an hour and I need detailed reports. So, pay attention."

"Or what, Draco. Are you going to extract our memories using your special technique?"

"Blaise, shut up. Have you gone mad? Why are you acting like this?" Pansy yelled pulling Blaise towards his destination.

"Listen to her, Zabini. I'd rather have that information without subjecting you to any pain. If pain is what you want, I'll be happy to oblige." He picked up the book with his fingers and blew off the dust on its covers. One thing was sure – Hogwarts' Library also suffered in Dark Lord's new rule. People didn't seem to care about books anymore.

Meanwhile, Blaise shrugged off Pansy's grip and yelled at the Draco bringing Draco out of his musings. "Don't assume this little act makes everything better. You were there when my mother was murdered and you didn't do anything."

"Blaise, you know how these things happen. It's not like Draco had a choice." Pansy draped her arm around his shoulder. "I'm sure if something could be done, Draco would've done it."

"It's been a month, Zabini. Get over it. It's time you got back to your duties. If Dark Lord caught wind that you're still sulking about this, he won't be happy." Stopping Blaise as he looked to begin another tirade Draco raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you going to say I don't know how it feels?"

"Draco," Pansy gasped. "Blaise didn't mean it and you know that."

"Save it, Pans. Be glad you got a month to mourn, Zabini, I wasn't even given an hour. And for the record, it was my idea to involve you both. You should be counting your blessings that I'm here looking out for you. If this is your way of showing gratitude, I'll let my dear Aunt know the updated situation and you can deal with her next time."

Blaise narrowed his eyes at Draco and took a few steps towards the blond only to be pulled back by Pansy. "Come on, Blaise. We've got a job to do. See you, Draco."

Draco walked swiftly towards his destination ignoring the anger Blaise had managed to ignite. He couldn't forget the way the Italian's eyes shone when he taunted about knowing Draco's secrets. As he took steps towards the seventh-floor corridor, he wondered if there was any truth in Blaise's claim. _It's simply not possible._

"Aparecium," said Draco after tapping his wand on the wall that has been erected separating the destroyed the seventh floor from the rest of the castle. A door materialized as soon as his charm activated and Draco took a deep breath revising his plan of action in his mind.

He stepped closer and ran his fingers on the door frame trying to feel the ridges. He pulled his fingers away as soon as they reached a ridge that he was looking floor. The runes etched by the Dark Lord himself burned his fingers. He knew they needed a sacrifice. Draco cut his palm and placed it on the top of the runes. As soon as his blood touched the script, they started to glow. The door creaked open and Draco stepped inside.

After the war, along with the room of hidden things, the whole seventh floor was destroyed. Gryffindor ceased to exist as a Hogwarts' house along with Hufflepuff. Slytherin remained the only main house for the first two years. But the dark Lord introduced Ravenclaw for all those half-bloods who were exceptional and had some use to Dark Lord's cause.

Draco cringed as he looked at the rubble that had been left to rot in there. This wasn't his first visit to this forsaken place, yet he could hardly control the disgust that stemmed from his heart.

With his wand, he started to make way for himself as he proceeded to go further into its depths. He bit his lip. He clearly remembered that he cleared the rubble when he visited last time. If no one's using this place, then why did get so messed up.

He used his wand on a stubborn piece of wood that almost stabbed him in his shin. When he blasted the piece out of his way, he noticed its distinctive red color. It was an armchair from the Gryffindor common room.

Draco gritted his teeth trying to stop the onslaught of images the blasted chair had brought on.

_"Are you fuckin' mad, Granger? I'm not stepping into that place."_

_"Oh come on, Draco. Nowhere else is free."_

_"Not a chance. Go find someone else to play your stupid Gryffindor tric..." He realized he didn't get to finish the sentence and was being dragged into the forsaken place. "You're bossy," he grumbled but didn't try to get rid of her grip on his shirt._

_"Stop being a drama queen, Draco. The place is empty, everyone's at the game. Besides, this is the only place we can get some privacy. We can finish our work before they're back."_

_They stopped in front of a cozy red armchair and Hermione guided him to that._

_"I'm not sitting in that hideous chair." Draco averted his face in disgust. "It's appalling."_

_"Even if I say, I would be sharing the seat with you."_

He closed his eyes remembering the feeling of her soft curves pressing into his body and the sweet assault of her lips. The memory was still fresh in his mind despite all these years. The fact how they had actually got the work done was still a puzzle to Draco, given most of their time was spent in amorous activities. It had been one of his fondest memories of them for a long time. But now, it brought on nothing but pain.

He took a deep breath and pushed all the stray thoughts away that were diverting from his mission. He came here to spot the existence of any remaining resistance in this rubble and he's the only one equipped enough to trace their obscure strategies.

As he stepped into the remains of Gryffindor common room, he was hit by another plethora of images. He tried to stop the mental onslaught, but it only seemed to intensify as he went deeper. His doubts began to surface whether it was happening due to the presence of any befuddling charms or spells. He wouldn't put it past the members of the order of the Phoenix to employ such techniques. He slashed his wand around him trying to bring down the charms but he encountered none.

He lowered his wand and dragged his eyes through the surroundings. Nothing looked different, even to his trained eye. Except for the fireplace. Without a second thought, he pointed his wand and uttered, 'Bombarda."

The entire thing burst into flames and was turned into ash in the next moment. He vanished the ash and bent lower to look beyond the fireplace. He raked his eyes through the entirety of the place, trying to find a clue that would confirm their suspicions. He could still find nothing. He closed his eyes and trained his other senses on the scene in front of him. If it were an entrance constructed by a group comprised of only Gryffindors, their recklessness is bound to leave an unexpected clue behind. But his ears or nose couldn't pick anything too.

Unbeknownst to him, just on the other side of the fireplace, existing in a world immaculately hidden, a pair of brown eyes were tracking his movements. Draco could reach the person with just a touch if he were to extend his hand. The eyes widened when Draco scooted further closer with his wand in his hand and a spell on his lips. Hermione Granger's grip tightened on her wand and she got ready with a spell of her own.

"Draco! Are you in there?"

A voice from the outside caught Draco's attention and he stepped back. "Blaise, what're you doing here?" Draco looked at his friend who stood heavily panting at what used to be the doorway.

"Didn't you tell me to let you know immediately if we find anything. Well, I did."

Hermione Granger tried to take a look at Blaise's extended hand as the latter showed the item to Draco.

"A Galleon?"

"Not just any Galleon, Draco."

Draco raised a hand to stop Blaise. "I know what it is." He took it in his hands and flipped it in the air.

Hermione's eyes caught the small but bright flash of the coin and she bit her lip. _Who could be foolish to let go of their Dumbledore Army coin?_

"Don't look so surprised, Blaise. It's my job to know every single thing about them. Where did you find it?"

"Near that oaf's hut."

Hermione didn't drop her raised wand but instead changed her spell as she directed at the blond. A small bluebell flame appeared at the tip of her wand. She quickly added a tracking charm to it and directed it towards Draco Malfoy. Her breath hitched as the bluebell slowly became a speck of dirt and passed the barrier of the veil that separated her from him. As she looked on, the speck settled on him and Hermione took a relieved breath.

But to her shock, Draco looked right back at the fireplace brushing the skin of his neck where the speck had landed.

"Let's go, Draco. I think if we hurry, we might even find them."

"Right." Draco pocketed the coin but kept looking at the fireplace. Making a note in his mind to come back again to investigate the oddity of the place, he gestured Blaise towards the exit. He didn't want to let go of a solid lead chasing an ambiguous feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for stumbling on my story. I appreciate your time in this little story and I'll try my best to hold your interest as we move forward. The first few lines are an excerpt from the 'Deathly Hallows'. This is an unbeta'ed story and I solely take the responsibility of all the mistakes.


End file.
